


the drawings never stop

by planetundersiege



Series: International Fanworks Day 2020 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, In-Universe RPF, International Fanworks Day 2020, M/M, Unease, Weirdness, Wordcount: 100-500, uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Made for International Fanworks Day.Yuuri keeps seeing fanart of him and Victor, and it creeps him out.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: International Fanworks Day 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634743
Kudos: 25





	the drawings never stop

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is meant to make the reader feel uneasy. I have several friends who are somewhat public figures, and most of them are afraid to become famous enough to have inappropriate ship art made of them, so I decided to write this piece with YOI characters since in universe they are public figures.

Yuuri sat on the couch with Makkachin beside him as he scrolled through his phone, an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He was a bit weirded out to say the least, because all he saw as he kept scrolling was fanart of him and Victor in a various different art style. Some were normal and nice, just people drawing them smiling or redraws of some of their performances as they were ice skating. Those drawings were cute and Yuuri appreciated them a lot, but, most drawings weren’t that.

Most were ship art.

Even if he and Victor were actually together and married, and the whole world knew it because of their careers, it was weird when complete strangers just drew them in various romantic scenarios because they shipped them, two people they had never met and only saw on tv or in the ice rink. Thankfully, most stuff were harmless and only made him slightly uneasy, but the things that made him feel sick was all the nsfw art of him and Victor that was spread all over the internet. It felt like a violation to him, for him as an individual, and for him and Victor as a couple. No stranger should draw weird stuff of real people with actual lives, especially since those pictures would be on the internet forever. And the fact that those people thought the fanart was hot...

“Yuuri, are you okay?” he suddenly heard Victor ask from across the room. “Your leg is shaking, and you only do that when you’re stressed.”

“I… came across more fanart of us. I’m really tired of seeing it almost every day.”

“Haven’t you already blocked all the tags with our ship name?”

“I have, trust me. But it’s still there.”

Victor nodded and sat down in the couch beside him, and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

  
“Just put the phone away, and we’ll do something else to get your mind of it. Do you want to go for a walk?”

“Yeah, that’d be nice.”


End file.
